Dirty little secret
by Demon Chibi
Summary: Miroku has a dirty little secret. What will he do when Kouga of all people discovers it?
1. Chapter 1

**Dirty little secret**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha in any way shape or form. If I did the manga would be sold in the adult section and the anime wouldn't be allowed on television. =)_

* * *

Miroku twitched nervously from where he sat near the fire. He had a secret that he was scared of anyone else discovering. He lusted after Inuyasha. To be completely honest Miroku couldn't be sure if he loved the half-demon but he did know that he wanted him. After a little while Inuyasha announced that he was going to bathe. Kagome merely nodded absently as she focus on her conversation with Sango. A few minutes after Inuyasha left Miroku excused himself to go for a walk. Sometimes he was glad the girls were so wrapped up in their own little worlds that they never realized that he always did this.

Quickly Miroku made his way towards where he thought Inuyasha would be bathing. When he reached the area he slowed down his pace and hid behind some thick bushes. He peaked out and smirked at the object of his desire.

Inuyasha disrobed and placed his clothing in a neat pile away from the water none the wiser of his audience. Miroku almost drooled as he watched Inuyasha's toned muscles move with his actions. Quickly Miroku felt his member become painfully hard. He reached down and released his aching manhood from his robes and started to vigorously pump it as he watched Inuyasha's unconsciously sensual movements. Too soon Miroku felt his release approaching and as he was about to fall over the edge he heard a foot step behind him. Miroku froze in horror as he spun his head around.

"What the hell are you doing?" A voice asked from behind Miroku and he paled considerably. Standing behind him was Kouga leaning against a tree with an inquiring expression on his face. "Well...?"

Miroku winced and motioned for him to quiet down as he quickly glanced back towards where Inuyasha bathed. Thankfully Inuyasha was washing his hair at the moment and had his ears pinned down to block out the water so he hadn't heard a thing.

Kouga looked towards the water curiously to see who Miroku was peaking at and almost fell on his ass when he saw the mutt. "So it turns out the skirt chaser is interested in guys instead..." Kouga said turning back to Miroku.

"It's not what it looks like." Miroku tried to defend weakly.

"Then tell me what it is? Because it looks like your jerking off to the mutt bathing." Kouga said with a smirk.

"Fine it is what it looks like." Miroku sighed. "Why are you here anyway?"

"Caught your groups scent so I decided to come see my woman." Kouga said with a smirk.

"Uh-huh. The campsite is that way." Miroku said pointing in the opposite direction. "Now why are you really here?"

Kouga froze. He hadn't expected Miroku to notice the little flaw in his excuse so quickly. "I wanted to bathe before seeing her." He said quickly pleased with his new excuse.

"Fine then go." Miroku said motioning towards where Inuyasha was not convinced at all that that was the truth.

"You really think I want to bathe with the mutt?" Kouga said just a tad too defensively. Kouga sat down where he stood much to Miroku's disbelief. He sighed internally it looked like todays show was over. "So you like the mutt huh?" Kouga asked noticing the monk's member straining against his robes. Miroku adjusted irritably deciding to ignore the wolf. "You fantasize about doing the mutt or getting done by him?" Kouga asked shocking Miroku. "If you expect me to stay quiet you gotta tell me something."

Miroku glowered at the smirking wolf. "The second one..." Miroku whispered turning red as he looked away from the wolf. Kouga had honestly been surprised by Miroku he hadn't actually expected the monk to answer him. So the monk was into that huh? Kouga sat with his thoughts quietly for a minute while the uncomfortable monk debated leaving.

"I could probably help you..." Kouga said as Miroku had come to the conclusion that if Kouga was going to say anything he'd do it whether Miroku stayed or not. Miroku froze and looked at Kouga with shock and confusion written all over his face. "If you're really that desperate I can fuck you while you fantasize its the mutt doing you..." Kouga said not meeting Miroku's eyes.

If Miroku hadn't still been sitting he would have fallen flat on his ass. He stared at Kouga for a few minutes waiting for the wolf to tell him he had obviously been joking. When it didn't come Miroku didn't know what to make of it. "Why?" Miroku asked softly. Why would Kouga do that? Why would Miroku accept? Why would Kouga think of such a thing? Just plain 'why?'.

"I kinda know what it's like to have a thing for someone you can't have and was just offering." Kouga said with a shrug as if it didn't really matter.

After a few minutes of silence Miroku sighed. "Let me think about it." Kouga looked at the now retreating monk slightly surprised. He had been expecting a flat out 'no'.

* * *

When Miroku returned to the campsite he had for some reason expected to receive weird looks from everyone. Something about having someone know his dirty little secret made him feel more paranoid then ever. "Welcome back Miroku." Sango said with a smile when she noticed him enter the clearing. He nodded in response but was so lost in thought that he didn't hear anything she said after that. 'What should I do? Should I say yes? What if he was joking? Do I want him to be joking? Do I want to say yes?' All these questions and more kept bombarding Miroku for the rest of the night. He barely noticed when Inuyasha returned from bathing or when it was time to eat or when everyone went to bed.

"You alright?" Inuyasha asked shocking Miroku out of his trance like state. When the monk looked at him surprised and confused Inuyasha repeated his question. "You alright?"

"Yeah..." Miroku said shaking his head slightly in an attempt to clear it. "Just got a lot on my mind is all."

"If you need to talk I'm here." Inuyasha said finally.

"Thanks but this is something I need to figure out myself." Miroku said with a grateful smile. 'Sure the one person I can't talk to about this...' Miroku thought with an internal sigh.

The rest of the night seemed to crawl by for Miroku as he lay wide away with his thoughts. By the time morning had come he had come to a decision. Whether that decision was what he wanted or just his exhausted state he wasn't sure and didn't really care.

Around noon the group spotted the dust twister that was the telltale sign that Kouga was coming. "Great just what I fucking need right now." Inuyasha growled. He had had a fight with Kagome not too long ago and didn't want to deal with the smug little annoying wolf.

"Hey Kagome!" Kouga said taking Kagome's hands in his the moment he stopped in front of them. "How have you been?" He asked staring deeply into her eyes.

"I've been good." Kagome beamed up at the wolf causing Inuyasha to bristle even more. "How have you been Kouga?"

"Better now that I'm with you." He said with a smirk. Kagome smiled up at him as a blush worked its way across her cheeks.

"Get your grubby paws off her you stupid wolf!" Inuyasha roared having finally lost it. As expected within less then a minute of Kouga's arrival him and Inuyasha were locked in combat.

"I'll touch my woman as much as I like to." Kouga said with a grin as he dodged one of Inuyasha's attacks. After watching the fight for a few more seconds the rest of the group decided to make up some food for lunch since the two demons were unlikely to stop any time soon.

By the time the food was ready Kagome decided it was time to break up the fight herself. After multiple failed attempts Kagome said the magic word 'sit' and yelled at the two to grow up. She stomped back to the group and sat down. Kouga followed her over smirking at Inuyasha's prone form as he passed. When he reached the group he sat down next to Miroku much to the monk's discomfort.

"So made a decision monk?" Kouga whispered as he took a bite of the food handed to him. Miroku turned red in embarrassment as he looked around to make sure no one else had heard. He sighed slightly when he noticed everyone was too distracted with either eating or their own conversations. "They're not listening. Don't worry so much."

"I'll … do it." Miroku whispered as he lowered his head so Kouga wouldn't be able to see his red face. Kouga looked at him surprised but covered it quickly and nodded slightly even though Miroku wouldn't see it.

"Alright."

* * *

_Well I hope you all enjoyed this. I started this story almost a month ago now and just found it again. I love the idea I have for it._

_Anyway if you all want me to continue writing this **tell me**! Or else I will just end this as a one shot ... maybe lol_

_Read and Review! Tell me what you all think!_

_Until next time! Enjoy!_


	2. A note to the readers

**A note to the readers**

* * *

As some of you might have noticed I changed the status of this story from 'complete' to 'in-progress'. I've decided to continue this story since multiple of you seem to enjoy it and I did have fun writing it.

* * *

I would like to apologize to everyone for the long delay between chapters. I realize its been months (in some cases **quite** **a few** months) since I last updated. A lot has been going on from relationship problems, to job problems, to moving, all the way to my laptop breaking.

After way too long things are starting to settle down (I know this isn't the first time I've said this but this time for sure!). My laptop is also getting fixed and I should have it back within a few days. My muse is directly connected to my laptop. I've tried writing on other computers or even with a paper and pen. It's futile.

I know a lot of you are worried that I've stopped writing and that I've abandoned my stories. THIS IS NOT TRUE! I have every intention to update all of my ongoing stories as soon as possible. I would like to thank you all for your continued patience and support! I make no promises for when I'll have new chapters up because its impossible to control inspiration. My only promise is that I haven't abandoned any of my work and that I will be updating in the (hopefully) near future.

All my love

_**~Demon Chibi**_


End file.
